


《承语》第二十九章  欠条

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 5





	《承语》第二十九章  欠条

怕痒是么？  
————————————————  
一顿饭贺语吃的心不在焉。

贺语一直磨蹭着闷头吃自己碗里的饭，恨不得这顿饭一直吃下去才好。

贺语小口地挑着碗里的饭粒，差一点就一粒一粒地捡着吃了，沉浸在自己苦闷的情绪里，当栾承夹着一块吸饱了汤汁的牛肉放在他碗里的时候，贺语吓了一跳，差点把筷子摔在桌上。

“别磨蹭了，过时不候。”栾承侧头盯着贺语满脸苦水的表情，稍稍俯下身逼近，给他一个威胁的眼神。

“是…主人，对不起。”贺语往后缩了缩脖子，alpha的气息令他生来畏惧，更何况是他的主人栾承。

饭后，栾承若无其事地在沙发上翻着书，余光里贺语转头往他这边瞟了很多次，在餐桌和卧室之间转了好几圈，才垂着头轻轻蹭进了栾承的房间。

栾承算着时间，推开了自己卧室的门。贺语已经跪坐在床边等他了，身板白净，身上只剩那条栾承早上套在他身上的深色内裤。旁边床单上还静静躺着几样东西，是那个两人都很熟悉的扩口器和几支红烛。

栾承愣了一下，一时不知作何反应。

这就是贺语想到的“肉偿”的方式？

就是把自己血淋淋的伤疤揭开，做一些贺语以为会让自己“满意”的事。

栾承反应过来，曾经的事永远不会结束，不会被贺语忘记，或许也超越不了现在的、以后的弥补。

贺语可能不能确定那只猫代表的自己的态度，也不能确定自己让他出去工作到底是出于谢灵的请求还是其他什么暗示，甚至可能根本没期待着这个“奖励”会持续多长时间。可是这个扩口器、这些照明用的普通红烛，确实结结实实地烙印在贺语心里，带着排山倒海般的恐惧，以一种扭曲的姿态和栾承连接在一起。

贺语见栾承进来，双手托起一个遥控器呈给他。

虽然贺语尽量避开余光接触他摆在床上的几样物品，可他的手臂还是因为翻滚的太过剧烈的情绪而微微颤抖着。

贺语一直忐忑着，看着栾承经过他直接去拿床上的东西的时候，终于忍不住想拦住他，他迫不及待似的把被栾承忽视的遥控器又双手托着往上举了举，嗓子里溢出一声低呼，“主人！主人…”

栾承没说话，把床上的东西拢了拢，一起收到了衣柜的最下面。从贺语有些激动的手上抓过遥控器的时候清了清嗓子，稳着声音，“这是什么？嗯？给主人看看？”

贺语的小心思终于得到满足，激动中还有些劫后重生的确幸，他立刻转过身，背对着栾承俯下身，浑圆的屁股被包裹着，勾勒出完美的曲线。

栾承把手掌从内裤边缘探进，包裹住冰凉的臀瓣，手中的柔软被揉捏着染上了自己的温度，让栾承心底的酸涩被温暖取代。

栾承把遥控器推上了一档，明显感觉到手掌之下的臀肉紧绷了起来。震动的声音被身体闷住，仿佛从遥远的地方传来，在两人之间侥绕回响。

贺语鼻腔里溢出一声柔软的闷哼，栾承把他的内裤褪下，捉过他的手放在他臀上，“自己弄，我帮你‘打个欠条’。”

贺语正在迷惑中，突然听到身后一声“咔嚓”声。

“不懂？知道俱乐部里怎么邀请客人么？”栾承透过手机屏幕看到贺语微微转过头，似乎要看他，潮红的眼角十分可怜，栾承眼疾手快按下了拍照键。

魏琮说贺语有一本相册，他也想留一些贺语的照片。

贺语咬了咬牙，手掌按着臀肉，没什么技巧地揉了起来。饱满的臀肉被来回挤压，狭窄的臀缝时而被拉扯开，露出藏在里面的粉嫩的小穴。

“这样是拿不到钱的，小奴隶，”栾承上前两步，把镜头对着贺语时而露出的小穴录了一段视频，声音里没了往时的深沉，留了些轻快，他把跳蛋的频率推高一档，“手伸进去，出点声音来听听。”

贺语的声音陡然升高，体内的跳蛋开始小幅度的跳动，一下一下撞击在他敏感的内壁上。贺语不再咬着唇，喘着气带出几声柔软的呻吟，嗓子里呜咽不清，小狗似的闷哼着。

贺语伸长手臂，探进一根手指进去，小幅度的在穴口处进出。紧合的花瓣吞吐着修长的手指，褶皱被稍微撑开又恢复，手指进出间沾上了些淫靡的水渍。

栾承忍不住也探了一根手指进去，与贺语的手指一起进出，按在那颗跳蛋上，死死地抵在他内壁侧面的敏感点上，栾承拿着手机对着他，调笑道，“小奴隶，为什么勾引客人？”

“啊...我..我需要钱...”贺语被不断的强烈的刺激弄的气喘连连，语气里带上了哭腔。

“所以出来卖屁股了么？”栾承轻笑着抽出了手指，并了两根手指伸到贺语口腔里去捣弄贺语柔软的小舌。

带着浓郁情欲味道的手指在贺语口里乱撞，贺语无奈只得搅动舌头舔弄吮吸栾承的手指，那根手指却存心不让他好过，前后夹住贺语的舌头交替晃动，贺语躲闪不及，嘴里又酸又涩，没法回答栾承让人羞的发慌的问题，只能蹙着眉呜咽两声。  
  
栾承把他翻了面仰躺在床上，单手抓着他两只手腕高举过头顶，贺语咬着嘴唇，面色潮红一片，两只胳膊僵在耳朵两侧，似乎在用力对抗着体内轻易点燃欲望的震动。

栾承扔了手机，欺身压着他，“出来卖这样叫可不行，我不满意是不会给钱的。”栾承低头在他右侧乳头上舔了一下，另一只空闲的手摸到他腋下，两根手指抓了一下。

“哈！...”贺语现在本就是一点就着的状态，乳头已经硬的发涨，被栾承一刺激，加上腋下的瘙痒来的太突然，贺语猛地拱起了上身，发出一声急促的呻吟。

“怕痒是么？”栾承似乎是抓住了他的小辫子，两只手同时在他腋下抓挠、点戳，一边还叼住他一边乳头，用牙齿轻轻磕着啃咬摩擦，舌尖去逗弄小巧红豆的尖端。

贺语身上三处刺激同时传来，顿时沉入欲海，他剧烈扭动着身体，却在栾承的压制之下只能小范围挣扎，疯狂袭来的痒感让他不自禁地笑出声，还含混着呻吟，一波高过一波的快感淹没着贺语，贺语思维都被快感和痒占据着，脑袋偏到一边，双脚乱蹬，双手推着栾承的身体往旁边躲。

“啊...哈哈...不要了...别...嗯...”

“别乱动，手伸到上面抓着去。”栾承压制着他剧烈的挣扎，半晌，直到贺语挣扎的声调变的有些刺耳，从他胸口抬起头，两人都有些气喘吁吁。

贺语夹着手臂不愿伸手，眼角被他笑出两滴眼泪，还没从激昂的状态里恢复过来，贺语的声音激动，比平时唯诺的样子大声了不少，“不要了...主人...求您...”

栾承掰过他的头，贺语嘴角放肆的笑意还没有散去，看的栾承心里溢满了甜腻，他凑到贺语面前恶狠狠地叼了一下他的唇瓣，“求我什么？”下身的火热硬挺地戳在贺语身上，意图再明显不过。

贺语闭了闭眼，双脚抵着床单用力，上下耸动了一下腰肢，双腿的缝隙夹着栾承凸出的形状摩擦了一个来回，“请主人...进来。”

栾承手撑在贺语头两侧，闭眼吻了下去。  
————————————————

请问怎么能抵挡得住一个白嫩小荡夫的诱惑？  
答：一个肾虚的作者...


End file.
